Oneshot JeongMin Tengamos hijos
by Isa-Chokotan
Summary: Imagina Esto contiene Lemon lima y limon incluso naranja con piquin asi que si no te gusta este contenido porfavor absten tu curiosidad y si no puedes abstener tu curiosidad felices traumas. Atte: La admi isa os quiero muyayas


Estaba tranquilamente en casa, pero no cualquier lado no hace mucho que habia logrado cumplir unos de mis sueños más grandes, poder vivir en Corea y lo habia logrado, realmente estaba feliz sobre eso pero creo que lo que viene es un millon de veces mejor a eso, algo que realmente nunca me habia imaginado, por unos días crei que me habia vuelto loca y solo fue un sueño, pero no, era.. realidad, no se como habia pasado ni como lo logre pero.. Jeongmin, la persona a la que admiraba cuando vivia en latinoamerica.. realmente ¡¿Yo?! en una hermosa relacion con el, me gustaria contarles como paso intentare resumir un poco el proceso ya que, les quiero contar detalladamente la mejor parte de esto asi que empecemos mi nombre es _ y vivia en latinoamerica pero tuve la oportunidad que nunca podria rechazar, vivir en Corea del sur, por supuesto que tome esa gran oportunidad eso ni siquiera se pregunta, la razon por la que estoy aqui y tuve la oportunidad de vivir en este hermoso pais es que subia videos a internet mostrando pequeños talentos que tenia como, videos de coreografias y canto algo que cualquiera puede hacer pero un dia una llamada que cambiaria mi vida totalmente llego a mi casa dandome la oportunidad de poder ser alguien importante en el ambito artistico pero no solo con esa noticia era lo unico si no que lo mejor es que fue en Corea algo que para ser sinceras nunca imagine despues de empezar a forjar un poco esto como profesion se me dio la oportunidad de conocer a varios artistas que yo siempre anhele entre esos estaba mi hermoso JeongMin nos empezamos a hablar y forjar una amistad y con eso una relacion la que estaba realmente feliz en fin ahora va lo mejor hace unos pocos dias estaba en su casa donde tambien vivian los demas miembros pero por cuestion de trabajo el habia quedado en casa solo y me llamo para que fuera y haci fue llegue a su casa como si nada estaba sentado en la esquina del sofa cuando llegue lo salude como acostumbro, con un pequeño beso en la boca, corto pero unico, en eso el empezo a platicar con migo  
>JM: Oh mi querida _ estas hermosa hoy<br>Yo solo respondi a una risilla ante eso y le conteste - claro tu estas hermosa tambien!- el rio un poco y me vio con una mirada un poco profunda y tierna que me hacia derretirme ante el el al parecer pudo notar el y acerco lentamente a mis labios hasta juntarlos con los mios y hacer una bella danza entrelazando sus labios con los mios mientras cada segundo que pasaba ese beso se profundisaba un poco más y más, no me queria separar de el en ese momento y al parecer el tampoco ya que ninguno de nosotros dos nos separabamos y el oxigeno no lo hiba a impedir ya que para los 20 segundos ya estaba jadeando entre aquel beso profundo y unico que me hacia volar el solo tomaba con delicadeza mi barbilla y respiraba entre cada pequeña abertura entre nuestros labios, pense que habia acabado pero Oh.. que equivocada estaba..

Despues de aquel largo y apasionado beso Jeongmin se separo unos segundos de mi y me empezo a ver con lujuria y con deseo, yo me sonroje ante tal mirada tan provocante para mi lo que hizo que me provocara ganas de jugarle una pequeña broma asi que lo que hice fue darle un pequeño pico y mi intencion era dejarlo con ganas, bueno, pues tuve una leccion aquella vez, nunca provoques a JeongMin, no se queda sin lo que quieres cuando le di aquel pequeño beso dejandolo con ganas el solamente pe apego de inmediato a el dandome otro profundo beso, pero esta vez fue apasionado y no pude resistirme asi que puse mis brazos alededor de su cuello mientras el me besaba para acto seguido pasar mis manos por su suave cabello esto al parecer lo provoco más ya que despues sin dejar de besarme empezo a acariciar mi espalda bajando sus manos mas y mas hasta llegar a mis caderas las cuales apego completamente a el para poder meter sus manos debajo de mi polera mientras acariciaba mi espalda para llegar a lo que justamente el queria, llego a mi bra el cual fue desabrochando mientras su beso se convertia en varias pequeñas mordidas en mi cuello entonces, me quito mi bra y procedio a quitarme mi playera para seguir bajando aquellas mordidas que me volvian loca hasta mi clavicula mientras con sus brazos el ya estaba bajandolas un poco más de lo planeado pero cuando llego a mis senos cambio totalmente el lugar de sus manos para tomar uno de mis senos y empezar a darle pequeños besos que se convirtieron en succiones lo cual me hizo gemir mientras seguia tomandolo del cuello pero esta vez lo estaba apegando un poco más a mi  
>JM: Ahh... _ me v..vuelven.. loco tus.. ge..gemidos...<br>yo no conteste y solo me limite a apretar mis labios, entonces senti sus escuridisas manos bajar hasta llegar al borde de mis jeans

Para empezar a hacer caricias sobre mis bragas mientras jeongmin seguia entretenido con uno de mis senos, no podia eitar gemir lo que parecio que le gusto ya que al escuchar que subia el ritmo de mis gemidos este empezaba a hacerlo mas lento o más rapido segun el gustaba era una dulce turtura para mihasta que ahogo derrepente unos de mis gemidos acallandome con un beso apasionante en el cual aprovecho para terminar de meter su mano debajo de mis bragas y empezo a meter sus dedos uno a uno dentro de mi intimidad mientras seguia besandome hasta que ya no pude aguantar mas y empece a gemir demasiado fuerte a lo que el solo reacciono viendome con más lujoria y siguio besando mi cuello de poco a poco mientras disfrutaba de mis gemidos  
>JM: ahh... estas... .tan mo..mojada...<br>el solo siguio moviendo sus dedos en mi intimidad cada vez mas rapido como quisiera haciendome gemir demasiado fuerte hasta que termino de bajar por completo mi pantalon y mis bragas acto seguido se quito la polera y apoyo mis manos sobre su bien formado abdomen y me beso profundo mientras yo acariciaba con mis manos cada musculo remarcandolos con las puntas de mis dedos una vez más el ya habia jugado conmigo, era hora de que lo yo lo hiciera haci que en un rrecorrido de su abdomen con mis manos llegue a su ciere el cual abri de inmediato al igual que sus boxers que ya estaban notablemente apretados asi que solo lo baje y empece a frotar su miembro a lo que el respondio bajando su mano hacia mi intimidad y con su mano libre tomo uno de mis senos masajeandolo mientras acallabamos los gemidos del uno al otro con un beso largo y apasionado

cuando ya nos faltaba oxigeno para poder respirar jeongmin levanto su vista viendome en esa pose y con esa exprecion sonrojada y cansada sobre mi lo cual le quito lo cuerdo que le quedaba en ese momento al verme de ese modo el no lo soporto y solo pudo sacar unas palabras de su boca  
>JM: y..ya.. ya no.. aa...aaguanto...<br>Despues de eso me penetro sin piedad llegando hasta el final en un solo movimiento lo cual me hizo dar un gemido que se combinaba entre un gran dolor pero con un placer que sabia que nadie mas que el me lo podia dar entonces el solo me vio me tomo de los hombros y me empezo a embestir con una fuerza y una velocidad increible que me hacia gemir como nunca lo cual solo lo hacia volverse más y más loco de lo que ya estaba subiendo más la velocidad lo cual lo hizo soltar unos gemidos de placer mientras decia  
>JM: Ahhh.. _ eeestaas... aa... Ahh... _<br>el habia diminuido un poco la velocidad al escuchar mis gemidos pero al sentir que bajo la velocidad no pude hacer más que decirle con la poca voz que me quedaba de gritar de tanto placer- m-maas...- el solo asintio ante mi comentario viendome con una gran picardia aumentado en picada sus movimientos una vex más estuvimos uniendo nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas por un rato más hasta que ambos llegamos al climax.  
>JM: _ y...ya.. no pueee..doo me co-corro...<br>Entonces no nececito decirlo ya que su liquido ya estaba corriendo en mi haciendonos caer rendidos cansados y realmente agotados por este momento tan especial que habiamos pasado, el salio lento de mi para acostarse alado de mi cansado y abrazandome mientras me susurraba a mi oido - Te amo _ nunca lo olvides porfavor, Te amo.- lo cual solo me hizo sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba acto seguido lo abrace y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

_; J-jeong... - dije con timidez-  
>JM: si amor?<br>_: n-no tomo pastillas... - el me vio y me dio un pequeño y tierno beso en la mejilla-  
>JM: Espero que salga un precioso bebé, si no intentemoslo hasta que salga. - solo me acoste sobre su pecho pensando en que pasara...<p>

-  
>algunos meses despues.<br>Ahora tengo un hermoso bebé en espera el cual va a nacer y vivir realmente feliz con su padre, estamos realmente agradecido por esta pequeña bendicion que nos han mandado y no podiamos esperar tanto por nuestro pequeño JeongMin para que corra en una nueva casa en la cual viviremos los 3, estaba pintando las paredes del cuarto cuando llego JeongMin y me tomo por la cintura depositando un beso en mi mejilla y acto seguido acaricio con ternura mi estomago.  
>JM: Ya no puedo esperar.<br>_: Yo tampoco - sonrei tierna ante tales palabras-  
>JM: Te amo _<p>

-

Fin les ah gustado ? espero que les haya gustado aunque todo fue demasiado improvisado jaja gracias muyayitas


End file.
